


The Real Cold

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff ( I guess?), Getting used to the cold, Hurt/Comfort, Light Violence (lighter than a feather), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Thrawn teaching mode, Underage - Freeform, discomfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: You feel a bit chilly on the Chimeara, a certain grand admiral helps you out





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from hell and the dark pit of depression! This popped into my head and well yeah. The rating will go up as the story progresses same with tags
> 
> f/n = first name   
> l/n = last name

Why me you think as you head down the cold hallway, gripping the data pad tightly. Out of all the other cadets, they chose you to deliver the message to Grand Admiral Thrawn. You stop in front of a door, the one said to be his office. You ring the bell. You wait. He answers.   
“Cadet,” his voice is calm but icy. He gestures for you to enter. You reluctantly do so, a cold blast of air hitting your face. Once inside, you lift the data pad up, handing it over to him. He takes it, scanning his eyes up and down the data. You begin to grow uncomfortable.  
“Can I go now sir?” you dare to ask, then looking away at the wall. You feel his red glow on you.  
“I haven’t dismissed you yet, Cadet,” he bends down, and turns your chin over to him. His touch is smooth but cold. You shiver, partially because of the temperature. His hand glides over to your cheek, as he feels it.  
“Cadet, you are shivering,” a blue palm feels the rest of your face.  
“I’m cold,” you manage to stammer, edging away from Thrawn's hand. Thrawn outlines your eyes, before he pulls away. Finally.   
“Give me your hand,” you suck in your breath after the cold fingers take your shivering palm. He turns it over, and feels it.  
“Do you find this temperature too cold for you?” he raises an eyebrow, the red eyes scanning you. You gulp down your discomfort and give a tiny nod. He drops your hand, and steps closer to you.  
“I can speak to the Commander about getting you reassigned...” his voice makes your knees give way as you struggle to stand. After all hard work? After get assigned to the Chimeara? Hell no. You shake your head.  
“N..No sir. I’m s..sure I can manage,” you manage to say, your cheeks glowing red, almost as red as his eyes. The red orbs narrow on you as he circles you.   
“Perhaps, perhaps not. I suggest you train yourself to accept the cold. I shall help you with it if you wish,”  
You step back, processing the sentence. Help you? Help you how? How are you supposed to train yourself?   
“Permission to speak freely?” you ask nervously. He raises his eyebrows slightly, and nods gently.  
“How would you help me get used to the cold, sir?” this could go wrong, and that is the last thing you want.  
“You see Cadet, this temperature is merely cold. It is only a slight chill. You have yet to experience the real cold. If you felt the temperature there, you would find this one, warm,” Thrawn arches his eyebrows further, and steps closer to you. You once again process the sentence. It made sense. If you knew a colder climate, or got used to a colder temperature, the Chimeara wouldn’t feel so cold. You blush. It could go wrong, it could go right. Or it could go so wrong you would have to resign.... Or perhaps you are just over thinking? You look at him. He is looking at you, and you start to feel the growing fascination in his eyes. He was a superior after all, he wouldn’t have any messed up ideas, right?  
“Uhhh.. alright sir. I’ll do it,” you eye the traces of a tiny grin appearing on his purple lips. He steps closer to you, standing only half a metre away from you. His red gaze scan you down, stopping in places they shouldn’t be, making you blush. He suddenly turns round to his desk, grabs a piece of paper and pen and starts writing something looking a lot like a note.   
“Very well Cadet. Give this to your mentor and meet me in the hangar at 1800 hours,” he approaches you with one big stride and hands you the note. His hand comes up to rest on your shoulder, and as he accompanies you to the door, you can feel his red glow on another place it shouldn’t be. Before you exit the door, he leans into your ear and whispers:  
“Dismissed Cadet. See you tommorow,”

As you walk back to your quarters you read the note, squinting slightly at the neat scribble of words:  
Please dismiss cadet (f/n) (l/n) at 1740 hours. She will be with me for educational reasons. She will return tomorrow morning.  
Signed,  
Grand Admiral Thrawn  
Underneath there is a scribble you cannot make out, probably his signature. You are about to put the note in your pocket, when you stop in your tracks and read it again. “..return tomorrow morning?” you think, “Why would he keep me overnight...” you quickly push disturbing thoughts out of your mind and enter your quarters. Tomorrow you’d have to have a lot of energy. You lie down on your bed and close your eyes, thinking about the next day, not knowing how much you're going to regret this.

The next day, 1750

You lock your quarters as you take off towards the hangar. Your mind is buzzing with excitement and nervousness. You take a deep breath as you arrive in the hangar. And sure enough, Grand Admiral Thrawn is already standing there, beside a small transport shuttle, looking just as call and emotionless as ever. Once you reach the shuttle, he places a hand between your shoulder blades and guides you up the ramp. Instantly you notice the interior low temperature, you shiver. Not just because of the cold, but that gentle touch on your back...  
“Take a seat Cadet, while I set this shuttle on autopilot,” the icy calm voice rips you from your thoughts as the touch leaves your back and returns on your shoulders, pushing you down gently onto the seat. You sit down, and look up to the grand admiral looming over you. The red eyes bore into you as you shift uncomfortably in your seat. You stiffen as he reaches out and feels your face, with the back of his palm. It takes all your control not to flinch, when gives your cold cheek a stroke.  
“Sir?” you ask timidly as you blush. Without warning, his fingers lift your chin up and he leans in closer to you.  
“There is no need for titles,” he studies your face and heads to the cockpit. Once the door and ramp closes, you let out breath you've been holding. This could go so wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression really isn't helping here, but hope you enjoy it

You jump a little as the door hisses open and the Grand Admiral is back from the cockpit. The familiar feeling of ship take off sweeps over you as the shuttle flies out of the hangar. But there is something else. A tension. You are nervous. And it doesn’t get any better when he sits opposite you, those red eyes boring into you. There is a long silence, but only you seem to find it awkward. You realise you don’t even know where he is taking you. You somehow find the courage to ask. He gives you an almost thoughtful look.  
“Hoth. It is the perfect place for this... exercise,” Thrawn replies. You nod in understanding.  
“We should arrive there in 20 standard minutes. May I ask, do the other cadets find this temperature inadequate?” He asks you, with curiosity hanging to the edges of his words. Do they? How could you possibly know? You didn’t talk to anyone except yourself. Your throat goes a little tight.  
“I don’t... I do not have interactions with other cadets sir,” you reflect on all the times you tried to make some sort of friends, but you were only looked down upon. There is a small quirk of his eyebrows.  
“Oh? Why not? Every cadet I ever met had at least one person they significantly favoured. Are you telling me you are lonely?” Is he... Is he concerned about you? Your heart beats a little faster.   
“I don’t know sir. I... It’s just...,” Oh no. You feel your palm trembling and your cheeks go pink. Memories crash into your head. No one ever really liked you in your hometown, you had no friends at the academy, and it stayed that way all the way up to Imperial service. The amount of nasty names you were called, the awful rumours that had been spread, the arguments and fights and brawls had left you scarred and bruised. You could never walk down a corridor without being pushed or shoved or a rude comment being yelled after you. Day after day, everyone began to look down on you as the loner. And it was true. You only ever had one boyfriend. Or, thought you did. Not after that night where he forced you to-. You feel your head grow hot.  
“Cadet,” Thrawn’s voice is suddenly beside you, (when had he moved?) and he is looking at you with genuine care. He reached over and places just his fingertips on your palm. They are still cold, but not as uncomfortably so. He IS worried about you. It makes your fingers curl into your seat. You look at him, biting your lip on not to break down. He inhales to speak, then hesitates.   
“If you ever need me... I’m in my office,” Thrawn says softly. He is offering you support! You swallow thickly and wipe away moisture from your eyes. Wait, what are you doing?! Crying in front of a superior officer? THRAWN at that? You sit up straight and collect yourself, barely.  
“Thank you, and I'm sorry for... acting out of emotion s..sir,” your voice wavers again. Thrawn looks at you for a while, and he looks a lot less.... intimidating. His eyes look down on you with sympathy.  
“Don’t be,” he reassures you gently. That did it. You look away sharply, tears resting on your eyelashes. You take in a breath, but it comes out shaky and ragged. It impossible not to hear. You cannot stop the salty droplets trickling down your cheeks. You hear movement behind you and suddenly two muscular arms are encircling you. You freeze for a second. Grand Admiral Thrawn. Is giving you a hug. You find yourself pressed against a white chest, with a head over yours. You tense in the embrace, but letting the tears flow freely. You feel a large hand supporting the back of your head, and you suddenly feel relaxed. You hesitantly wrap your arms round his waist, as the intimidating grand admiral begins to fade away. You had judged him too soon. You hear him sigh softly into you ear, his breath hot on your skin as you surrender to the caring embrace.   
“I was not aware,” Thrawn whispers softly and strokes your back slowly. Nobody ever is. You rest in his arms for a bit, eventually calming down and sniffing away your sadness. Thrawn only patiently comforts you silently.   
You let out a shaky breath and sit up to pull away. However. He does not let you go. His fingers curl tighter around your head and back. You shift slightly, a tiny flare of alarm beginning to grow in your stomach. You feel the shuttle jerk. You are here. So Thrawn set it on autopilot... You move again. Thrawn pulls you up, his lips brushing against your hair accidently. You don’t flinch, but it does spark something inside you. Something warm.  
“If you ever wish to talk, I will listen,” Thrawn grips your shoulders and looks into your eyes. And you look back. And you are met with nothing but red, and care. Your heart pounds. He would really listen?  
“Would you really, sir?” You ask, noticing how his pupils are wide and lips parted at the slightest.  
“Y/N, I will not have my staff feeling upset,” And then her does something very unexpected. He leans forward. You stiffen. And ever so gently. He plants a gentle kiss on your forehead with those soft, lilac lips. You blush red.  
“And I believe we have arrived,” and like that, he stands up and exits into the back compartment, leaving you blushing and flustered. And possibly even wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any dares/requests/prompts I will take.  
> And leave a kudos?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a left turn
> 
>  
> 
> E/C - Eye colour  
> Y/N - Your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olay can I just say a few things.
> 
> 1) This was meant to be out a lot earlier but Microsoft decided to crash on me, but now I've got the file on my computer as well so.. It's backed up.  
> 2) I need to thank alexneowhite on Tumblr as they not only cooperated with me on this chapter, and maybe even the next one as well, but they have me inspiration and whole lot of new ideas. Thank you so much!  
> 3) I will be going on holiday soon. I will still be updating (hopefully) but it will take longer.
> 
> Okay, I'm shutting up, and enjoy the chapter!

You stare at the back of his neck as he leaves, not realising the trance he put you into. You tear your gaze away and lean against the metal wall with a sigh. You try to sort out your thoughts. It was a mess of questions and emotions. Who knew the grand admiral could be so soft and caring? He seemed genuinely worried about you. No one else did. No one. Ever. You wondered if he ever did this with anyone else. You felt strangely unique. At first shot, he intimidated almost everyone. But now, you start to reconsider all the negativity you ever felt towards him. The way he calls you by your first name, how he expresses curiosity in your life, it spawned butterflies in your stomach .  
As you stare at the floor, lost in thought, you do not hear the Chiss approach.   
“Y/N here are the adequate clothes you will require for this weather,” The calm voice snaps you out of your confused trance.   
“Of course sir...” You look up to meet his gaze, and your voice fades out. He is not wearing his uniform, but some sort of multi terrain gear. Insulated boots, white combat trousers, a skin tight jumper and what appears to be a hooded biker jacket with fur circling the hood made him look entirely different. You stand startled and stare at the transformed grand admiral. Thrawn’s lips turned up in what looked like smile. Or perhaps a smirk?  
“Again, no need for titles Y/N,” he says casually as he suddenly pulls put a bundle of clothing and gives it too you. You look at the bundle blankly.   
“You can use the compartment in the back to change,” smooth cold hands brush against yours as the pack of clothes is placed in your arms. You look up and meet his gaze for a second. Red eyes lock with E/C ones and some sort of spark lights up between you and him. When you realise to are starting to blush, you cast your yes down sharply and adjust the bundle.  
“Thank you,” you look down to hide your ridiculously red cheeks as you approach and close the door to the compartment. 

After minutes of struggling and confused examining you finally zip up the giant snow jacket and grab your snow goggles. You are just about to meet Thrawn again, but then you hesitate. You felt... nervous. There was something inside you. Something was going to happen. You push away the sudden surge of fear and exit. Your eyes widen in surprise to see the ramp is already lowered. You approach the opening of the ship in slow steps. Once you see the view, it takes your breath away.   
“Oh wow,” you murmur quietly as a freezing blast of snowy wind hits your face and you observe the beautiful landscape of Hoth. Everywhere you looked you looked you could see mountains and plains and dumes covered in snow. The sky was a dark grey with snow swirling and dancing down onto the white blanket that was the ground. There was no life whatsoever, just white, lonely wastelands...  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The smooth voice makes you jerk in surprise. You don’t turn round, but you can sense Thrawn behind you. You smile softly. You don’t even stiffen like you used to when you feel him warm against your back. It does stir something inside you though. You feel his cold palms sift through your hair.  
“Sir? I mean, Thrawn, what are you doing?” You bite your lip not to lean against that soft skin, as he gathers your hair into a pony tail. You hear the familiar stretch of a hair band.  
“I am tying your hair. It will be easier to control in the wind,” he tugs at your hair to tighten it, and you wince in light pain. But you're fine with it. Smooth fingers put goggles over your eyes, and a furry hat is pulled over your head. Thrawn moves in front of you and looks at you with a special glint in his eyes.   
“Come now, we must get going,” he pats you on the shoulder and nudges you outside the ship. You step out into the wintery chaos, and are impressed to find a small speeder bike waiting. You carefully trudge to the vehicle and place your gloved hand on the metal. You scan it from right to left and notice the small cargo box attached to the back. You start to grow curious, but before you can investigate, a large body behind you nudges you closer. You turn round to see Thrawn beckoning you to get in. You reply with a small nod as you climb onto the back seat of the bike. He immediately follows onto the front seat and starts up the engine. You can feel the vibrations of the mechanism run through your body. Just before he presses down on the peddles, Thrawn turns round to face you.  
“I have decided that for this... exercise we will spend the night here, so that you get a feeling of what colder climates feel like, in comparison to the temperature of the ship,” Your superior explains, and you can feel something wake in your mind. The entire night? What if something happened? What if it would lead to.... No. It wouldn’t, you tell yourself. Not with him. You snap out of thought and nod in understanding. He gives you a small mysterious smile that sends pleasant shiver up your spine, before he turns around and stamps on the pedal. You just manage to catch yourself on the railing as you speed off into the snowy landscape of Hoth.

20 minutes later 

After roughly 20 minutes of silent zooming through freezing, white chaos of snow, Thrawn slows the speeder into a halt, he steps down slowly and stares into the distance. After a second of hesitation, you jump down after him. You don’t see anything, and are about to ask is this the location, when you see it. Huge footsteps were imprinted onto the snow. You feel a small sense of panic flare in your chest. This did not look good. You glance up at Thrawn’s face to see his normal, calm expression twisted into mild concern. He crouches down to examine the giant holes that seemed to stretch into the distance. You clear your throat.   
“Umm, what is it?” You look around nervously, all you could see were these mysterious footprints, a few mountains, a small hole that looked like a cave. You could just about see another one round the side of a mountain.   
“Y/N, do you recognize these tracks?” Thrawn stands up and looks around, almost alarmed. You take a closer look. It would seem whatever made these tracks had humongous paws. It looked like... or at least you think it is...  
“It... It looks a lot like a Wampa-,”   
You don’t get to finish your sentence. A giant, furry, white object slams into your face and cuts off your scream. Your head falls against the snow. The world goes dark.

You wake up with a ragged gasp for air. You immediately close your mouth as a wall of icy snow flows into your lungs. You cough and plant your hands underneath you. You rise with trembling arms, pulling your face and hair from the snow. You blink slowly through your goggles, and look around, to find a trail of blood dripping from your cheek, as well as another red pathway stretching on for a few metres. You narrow your eyes. It wasn’t the speeder, as it was lying in mess of parts behind you. At the end of the bloody trail, lay a strange heap of brown, blue and red...   
Your heart stops.   
It was Thrawn.   
You stand on shaky legs and run, or try to run, through the snow. You end up crawling but you finally reach him. You grab at his body and pull with all your might. Thrawn's muscular form flips over, and you let go, cringing. His trousers and tunic were stained with blood, and his face had a long cut running over it.   
And worst of all, he was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments/feedback/suggestions/prompts all that stuff are free to roam the comments section. And leave a kudos?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thrawn and Reader bond more, trouble is always around the bend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* Oh what would I do without Alexneowhite on Tumblr. Thanks so much! We basicly have the next couple of chapters planned out. Now I just need to write it. Oh all the sleepless nights...   
> Anywayyyy enjoy the Chapter!

You can feel your heart start to pound hard. You had to tend to him somehow. No. First you had to see if he was alive even, wait. He was breathing. Was he? Was that just your brain? No, he was. What if the Wampa came back? What if you both were so wounded you would faint and freeze and die and-  
You forced your mind to stop. You take a deep breath and think. First things first, you had to take him back to the ship, you more or less remember the way. There could be more predators lurking around, you needed to get out of sight, you would probably find medical supplies there. Now question was, how to get Thrawn onto the speeder? You are about to attempt to lift him up, but then reconsider as you eye the half crashed vehicle. If you could somehow drape him over the speeder... yeah that would work better than dragging him all the way. You awkwardly half run half trudge to the vehicle. You haul it up into position and sit in the seat. You stare at the console for a bit, before pressing a few buttons blankly.   
After minutes of playing about with the controls, you finally get a hold of how to drive. You press on the pedal gently, not going to fast, until you are beside Thrawn's still unconscious body. You hop down and beside his form and think for a second. You crouch down and hook your arms underneath his.  
“I’m sorry, Thrawn. I’ll try my best,” You mutter to yourself as you take a deep breath and heave upwards. You almost immediately collapse to your knees. You forgot he was a grown man who worked out nearly every day and wrapped up in snow gear. You forgot the weight of it all. This time, you brace your arms and try again. You grunt loudly as you manage to lift him, barely. You have to set him down again and shake your arms. Gods he was heavy, for you anyway. You grab him again, and manage to get his top half onto the speeder. You carefully lift his bloodied legs onto the ride, and position him into a more or less sitting position. Biting your lip, you give Thrawn’s limp body a look of apology. You sigh and climb onto the speeder. You set off slowly, careful not to knock him off. You hope it will not be to late to get back to the ship.

You grip the handlebars tighter than ever. You just about see the ship in the distance, getting bigger by the second. You press down on the pedal slightly harder, the quicker you got to the ship, the better. You glance behind you. Thrawn is still unconscious, blood soaking his clothes, and lying limply on the seat.   
It was a mistake. You turn round and see the ship closer than ever. You press the speeder to go an inch faster. However, you don't notice the rock. Before you can react or even open your mouth to scream, the speeder rams into a giant rock, covered in snow. It sends you flying out of the vehicle and into the deep snow. A yelp of fear and surprise shoots out of your lips as you land face first into the white blanket. You surface with snow in your hair, in your mouth and even up your nostrils. Weakly, you shake it off, and look up . Well, you made it to the ship. Thrawn's body is sprawled out at edge of the ramp that starts to lower as you franticly smash the control box. Once the metal board stops on the deep snow, you hook your arms underneath his and drag him slowly up the ramp, with icy wind stinging your face like a thousand needles. 

You close the ramp and lay Thrawn down on the floor. You are practically running around the shuttle, opening drawers and cabinets, gathering everything you needed. You fashion a small pillow from a towel and begin your prayers that he would be alright. You find a small bundle of clothes in the cargo box that you managed to bring up, and judging by the size, it had to be his. You crouch down and gently lift his head and lay it on the towel. His black hair feels soft as it slips through your shaky fingers. You take a deep breath and set to unzipping Thrawn's jacket. You cringe as your fingers run over blood soaked material. You tug it out from underneath his body and throw it aside.   
“That dammed Wampa!”you mutter as you gently peel off the now completely red sweater, exposing his muscular blue arms. Nervously, your fingers twitch as you consider whether to take off his undershirt or not. No, you had to have full access to his wounds. You hesitantly pull off the undershirt, and blush as you find yourself staring at his chest. And the oozing wound underneath his right pectoral. Bare, blue and chiselled, you grow warmer as thoughts sweep your mind. Thrawn was fit, you couldn’t deny it. How many times did he work out? What would it feel like to- You blink hard to push away your fantasies, reach down and unbuckle his belt. You hook your fingers underneath his combat trousers and cautiously pull down. There was blood running down his thighs, and it looked like it was coming from the bottom of his abdomen. Black underwear covered that part. You halt, and decide to deal with that wound next. 

First, came his chest. He was losing a lot of blood, and you were beginning to panic. You take a wet cloth and start to hesitantly dab at the gash. The cloth comes back red. You wipe the remaining blood off his sides and stomach. Next, you take a container of bacta and take out a generous scoop of the clear jelly. You wince as you apply the bacta over Thrawn’s skin. He stirs, but doesn’t wake. That means he isn’t unconscious, just asleep. You finish up by wrapping his chest in bacta soaked bandages. You look down at his abdomen. Blood was still running freely. The only way to treat it was to remove his underwear. You would have to. And it’s not as if you haven’t seen a man before. Right? You grab a fresh wipe and hesitantly pull down his underwear. You keep your eyes up, trying not to look as you dab at the blood. You get the gash cleaned up and start to wrap Thrawn's abdomen and pelvis in bacta and bandages. You blush suddenly as your hand accidently bumps against his crotch.   
Flustered, you reach behind you for a new pair. You pull them up his legs merely quickly, and in doing so you get a brief glimpse at his private areas before turning away. It was blue. That was the only thing that was different. You try to forget about it as you move upwards with your first aid kit up to the scratch on his face. It wasn’t bleeding as much, but it was glistening with red. You quickly run a scan with your eyes to check for any other wounds, and then you notice it. There was a small but visible scar running along Thrawn’s ribs. It was old, and somewhat healed, but what caused it? You place shaky fingertips on it and trace it. What had happened to him in his past life? You make a mental note to possibly ask about it later, and you rush to cleanse the wound on his face.

As you clean the cut, you notice red markings underneath his eyes. At first thought, you think it’s blood and panic flares through you. But as you lean closer, you see it’s actually some sort of paint. They looked... beautiful. Contrasting with his blue skin, it looked as if Thrawn had some sort of war markings. You get so caught up in them, that you just manage to hold back a yelp of surprise when Thrawn suddenly flinches and mutters something in a language you don’t understand.  
“Sir?” You worry, placing a trembling hand on his bare shoulder. He flinches again, but falls silent. You look at him for a moment, considering waking him up, but decide against it. He deserves that sleep. You are just about finished with his face, and you move to dress him, when he suddenly gasps loudly and starts to talk in that same language. Now you start to get concerned. Was he dreaming? Looked like it. But what about?  
“Grand Admiral? Are you-“ Your worried voice is drowned by Thrawn. This time, his head turns to the side and his talking becomes louder. His voice suggests distress, panic and... fear. He is afraid. You crawl closer and notice he is sweating. He is still for a moment. You stare with wide eyes. The grand admiral was the last person you would have suspected to have nightmares. It starts again. Thrawn starts to loudly rant a long string of words, and he starts to shake and thrash gently. 

‘He is going to get himself hurt,’ you think as you decide to wake him up. You put a hesitant hand in his chest, and are about to wake him, but you have to move back as his body twists with more talking. The worst thing is that you cannot understand what he is dreaming about. Judging by the frown on his face and clenched fists, it doesn’t look like a good one. You inspect his face further, and notice that as he talks, his lips are trembling. That meant... No way. And it nearly breaks you when he cries out and a small tear gathers at the corner of his eye. You sit frozen as his voice breaks and the tear slides down his cut cheek. You can’t take this any longer.   
“Thrawn?” You carefully brush away the moisture on his face. You are about to catch the second tear, but you don’t get the chance.   
Suddenly Thrawn’s eyes fly open, he makes a sound between a hiss and a growl, but with a hint of sadness in It. He grabs your wrist aggressively. His eyes are blazing and tears still shine underneath his eyes. He is breathing heavily. You are trembling with shock and panic. What is going on with him?! You stare at him blankly, not knowing what to do. The grip on your wrist is becoming bruising and sore, and it takes all of your self control not to pull away. Thrawn's heavy breathing through parted lips slows down. His eyes calm and dart around. They land on you and he looks down for a second. Realisation shines on his face, and he releases you slowly. You stop trembling, and yet you can’t take your eyes of the still glistening tears. Thrawn looks down again, almost guiltily.  
“Y/N I apologise,” Thrawn looks around, and you can still hear the distress in his voice. You sigh softly.  
“No, it’s ok. You just had me worried. That’s all,” you reassure him. You consider asking him about the nightmare, but decide to perhaps leave that for later. You notice Thrawn moving his arms and legs, trying to sit up. You place a hesitant but firm hand on his arm.  
“You need to rest. You're wounded,” Thrawn looks at you, with that specific glint in his eyes. He suddenly sniffs and wipes the tears off his face, with the back of his hand. He looks down at his practically naked body, examining your work. And it isn’t your imagination when you notice the tips of his ears have gone the slightest of lilac when he sees the change in underwear. Thrawn was blushing. That was something you never thought your were going to see.  
“Thank you,” he clears his throat, as he tries to sit up again. You can see he is hiding a grimace of pain.  
“No,” you push him down gently. “If you move, you-,”  
“My wounds are minor,” Thrawn interrupts stubbornly, and you don’t have the strength to argue as he slowly drags himself up to sit beside you. He sighs at your concerned face.  
“I will be alright,” he insists firmly, and you see his eyes shine. He has seen something, as his eyes dart around your face.

“Did you tend to me all by yourself without even looking to heal your own wounds?” Thrawn raises a finger and you flinch as he touches something on your face. It stung. You were so caught up with tending to Thrawn you had forgotten about yourself.   
“It's.. It’s fine. It’s small,” you shake your head, but Thrawn is already reaching for the discarded tub of bacta. You shake your head and move to get up.  
“Really. It’s just a small cut,” you stand, but Thrawn catches your arm and pulls you down.  
“Y/N do I need to make this an order? Let me clean that scratch,” he says seriously, already opening the jar. You sigh and wait for him to start. After a struggling minute of scooping the bacta out of the jar, he lifts his medicine coated fingers and applies it gently to your cheek. You suddenly flinch with a tiny hiss at the sting of it. Thrawn is looking at you with concern and guilt.  
“This is my fault,” Thrawn sighs as he rubs the medicine into you. You frown slightly.  
‘It’s not his fault in the slightest. He shouldn’t feel responsible,’ you think as you stare at his guilty eyes. You shake your head lightly.  
“No... sir. It’s not,” you place your palm on his to reassure him. You lock eyes for a second. The you realise what you are doing, you blush and pull it back. Thrawn takes a wipe and dabs at the cut with a worrying expression. You flinch again, you forgot how much bacta stung since you fell scraped your knees as a child.   
A warm hand rests on your cheek as Thrawn turns your face around to gain better access to your wounds. You almost melt.   
“No titles Y/N,” he smiles softly as he applies a small bacta plaster onto your skin. “And I thank you once again. You have done a rather fine job with these bandages,”  
You blush again. This was not a grand admiral complimenting a cadet. This was Thrawn complimenting Y/N. Why do people judge him so quickly? You can't say much yourself, but you changed views rather quickly. Others, not so much. You remember overhearing person after person saying things about him you realise aren’t true.  
‘I was so quick to judge,’ you think. You snap out of thought when, Thrawn stands up. He steadies himself on the wall, and starts to redress. You hand him what he cannot reach. He nods in thanks.

“It's the least I could do after endangering us like that. Now, I'll get this shuttle warmed up and see about getting us back to the Chimaera safety,” and with that, he disappears into the cockpit. Before you can argue about how it’s not his fault, a chill runs down your spine. A sense of danger dawns onto you.  
‘This is far from over,’ you think as you move to clean up the medical supplies. Tidying up the bacta and bandages, you breathe deeply, trying to calm your mind. Your mind was like a hive, buzzing with questions. Why did he blame himself so much? What could he have been dreaming about since tears were gathered underneath his eyes? What did the markings mean? How did he get that scar on his ribcage? Maybe if you give him some time, would he talk to you about it? And if he would, what would he say? Would he be hesitant? Confident? Shy? Would he-  
DUNK!  
Standing up, you hit your head on an open cabinet. You wince in slight pain, as you open your mouth in a silent gasp.   
‘This is what happens when you don’t pay attention Y/N,’ you mentally scold yourself. You sigh in annoyance, and decide to check on Thrawn. You quietly enter, and walk in on him fiddling with an open control panel. You look on with surprise as his slim blue fingers know exactly what they're doing, where to press a button and where to change a wire.   
“Do you need help with anything?” You ask almost nervously. He looks at you with thought.   
“Try and start up the co pilot panel, while I try and get this weather scanner working. It would be dangerous to go out in a storm,” Thrawn looks over to a blank panel at the front. You move toward it, and press a few buttons. Nothing. You try again. Still nothing. You glance at Thrawn. You see him standing up and moving to another panel, and the way he limps in the slightest makes you worried. You decide against arguing about it and press a few buttons again. The panel stays blank. You are about to try again, but a notice a small switch. You weren’t a mechanic, but you were somewhat skilled in it. You flip the switch and press a side button. Suddenly the panel flickers and lights up to life. You grin on satisfaction.  
“Right, it’s working,” you turn round to see Thrawn also finished with his work.   
“Very well, I believe we can get-,” A dangerously loud THUD shakes the ship violently and you stumble into him. You blush slightly as his arms wrap round you waist and shoulders in a protective embrace. You shift slightly.  
“Oh! Sorry I-,”  
“Sshh!” Thrawn hushes you quiet immediately and nods his head in the direction of the door. You look over and your eyes go wide. Your blood runs cold. You decide it’s not your imagination plays tricks on you as the roughly 12 foot rough back of a Wampa appears in the doorway. It was back. And you were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual. Comments/suggestions/requests whatever is all appreciated.   
> And leave a kudos? Pwease?

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions/requests/prompts/dares/ and I will do them, same goes for fanart as I have a Tumblr account now! Find me at Darkesst Rose, it's empty for now :/ but it will fill up.  
> And as usual, leave a kudos?


End file.
